Fenghuang's Son
by Barrykin
Summary: What if the owl Fenghuang had a son? How will things turn out when he meets the Furious Five?


Ms. and Mr. Lee, of 390 Armadillo Court, were a happy married couple the time to reconcile on their family history, thank you very much.

They were the last couple that you would have never expected to hold any secrets from one another.

Ms. Lee was a head nurse who worked for a hospital firm called Wong Cancer Center, a place that trains and deploys nurses to other countries. She was a kindhearted, nocturnal bird who had large eyes with a white plastered face wearing red lipstick. Mr. Lee was smaller than his own wife with black and brown feathers. He was a cock that had a wattle underneath his chin and on his head. He worked at a steel mill for a long time, magnificent time and is a sturdy, resourceful bird. The Lees had an older son who was always a natural for talking to people and whose name would not be mentioned. They lived on a hilltop covered with rosebushes planted on their gorgeous front lawn. Small birds gather on live inside three of the birdhouses, chirping away as the wind blows on a sunny day.

The Lees were fortunate enough to get everything their hearts had longed for and for what their son had sought after, but memories of the past were hard to get rid of once they had believed that it was all over with.

Master Rooster of the former Furious Five is sleeping with his wife of twenty-three years, Master Fenghuang. Fenghuang twist and turns snuggling against her husband. Her sleepy eyes open up to Rooster's snoring face. The owl climbs out of bed. The owl yawns with a feeling of being refreshed.

She stretches out her bladed wings to the ceiling. One of the blades scraped the ceiling.

"Oops!" She said with a flustered face.

Fenghuang knew that Rooster hates repairing stuff around the house.

"I'll tell him later what happened."

The sleepy owl goes down the steps and looks at the pictures posted up on the wall. Oh how it brought back memories of her family posing for the camera. Her son is sticking out his tongue and she and her husband hold up the 'PEACE' sign.

"My my my, that was such a glorious time that we had on the beach. My son was only thirteen years old and he had a girlfriend named Tullia. That female bull was only sixteen at that time as well. However, I still can't figure out why she was so interested in my son. She always charged at something that's red."

Fenghuang laughs.

"I can still remember the time when my son wore red swimming trunks by the time he went to go pick up his surfboard and tagged along with some of his friends. Tullia was at the beach as well. When she saw him wearing those trunks, she charged at him. He flipped over and landed in a sand castle. When he had regained his senses, he went to Tullia and told her that it's over. Poor thing."

Fenghuang stroked her chin. She's careful not to poke herself with her sharp wings.

"It wasn't her fault. Bulls are very sensitive when it comes to the color red. She ran and told her mom what happened. She begged him to reconsider. His mind was already made up. It was funny the way he walked. He had to hold his behind with a pillow for two weeks."

Master Fenghuang walks into the basement and gazes upon her unique collection of weapons that she had obtained from the help of her traveling cousin, Feng Hua.

The owl picks up a sickle. The cold-steel handle made the owl shiver throughout her body. She stands there holding it until the handle becomes warm in her palm.

The master swings it in a horizontal angle.

"This feels good. This weapon can cleave anything in half."

She puts the weapon back on the wall and gets a bow.

She leaves the bows behind.

Fenghuang unties the string from top to bottom and unscrews the top half of the bow and separates it from the bottom half.

The bow is split in two.

The morning sun shines through the window and beams on two objects that light up the basement.

Fenghuang holds up two scimitar curved bladed swords.

She places the twin swords on their tips next to her talons and gets into a fighting stance.

The master swipes up with her right wing followed by her left wing.

She swings both of them down and straight.

Fenghuang does a helix twist with them.

The owl lands on the curved swords like a handstand.

She gets down and puts them away.

The owl heads back upstairs and instantly saw her husband reading the newspaper.

"Honey" Fenghuang said "do you want anything for breakfast?"

"No thanks. I have to go to work. Please fix something good tonight."

Master Rooster pecks his beak on hers and hurries out the door.

Fenghuang gets an aluminum pot and puts water in it. She starts a small fire in the oven and heads to the refrigerator.

Fenghuang gets two pairs of chopped frog legs and frozen snakes from the freezer and a jar full of earthworms. She places all of them in the boiling pot. The steam coming from the pot tickles her nose.

"Hmm… good."

Fenghuang makes her way to the drawer and got a ladle.

She mixes the pot with it.

The owl sips some liquid from the ladle.

"It is READY!"

The owl splashes water underneath to put the fire out.

The owl grabs the hot pot and pours it in a big bowel and runs cold water on the pot.

Fenghuang goes to the kitchen table to eat her breakfast.

She picks up four boiled frog legs with chopsticks and swallows it.

"Yummy."

She plucks up six dead baby snakes with the chopsticks and gulps them down.

"What a treat this is for me."

The owl puts down her chopsticks and pokes her head into the bowel to get all ten earthworms and swilled them down her throat.

"Man, I am a good cook."

She tosses the bowel into the sink and went upstairs. Fenghuang stops by her son's room.

She knocks on the door.

"MOM, it's ten in the morning. Can you come back later?"

"Son, you have to get up so I can make some calls today to see if I can help you find a job."

"I don't want to mom. You know how lazy I am when it comes to finding jobs."

Fenghuang takes a feather blade and unlocks the door.

"MOOOOMMM!"

"Son, how many times do I have to tell you do not bring girls to my house?"

Suddenly, six girls sleeping on Fenghuang's son's king-sized bed woke up.

One of them yawns and the other rubs the sleep from their eyes.

"Oh, good morning Ms. Fenghuang."

"Lillian the Cougar, why do you keep on coming here?"

"I love your son."

"Look Lillian, you are thirty-nine years old and my son is twenty-three. Can't you find somebody who is at least close to your age?"

"No, I can't. All of the good men are already taken and I've been divorced for eleven years. Us cougars are part of the cat family and you know how feisty we are."

"I know that. Please find somebody else and not my son."

"You already know my story. Being single and raising two kids on your own was not easy at all."

"Lillian, both of your kids are in college living on campus. You have time to look for a man."

"I already had eyes for your son three years ago. I was shy at the time, but not any more I am not."

She leans over and kisses Fenghuang's son on the lips.

"Lillian not in front of my mom."

"Sorry babe."

Fenghuang face palms her head and sighs.

"Come on Lillian. I'll walk you to work and the sake of the gods, please put your clothes on."

"I'll walk her to work mom."

"No you won't mister. You have five other girls to look after."

Fenghuang got her son's lover out of the bed.

The other girls all looked at him.

"All right girls, time for all of y'all to go home."

"Baby do we really have to go? I can cook you something."

"Hey do you want to take a shower together boo?"

They all asked him all sorts of questions just so they can stay with him.

"No girls. Come on now up and at'em."

All five girls got up and put their clothes on. They all followed him to the front door.

The son unlocks the door and gave each of them a kiss on the lips. They each have warming smiles on their faces.

"Bye girls come back Saturday."

"We will." They said in unison.

He goes back his house and sees Lillian drinking tea with his mother.

"Son get yourself ready you have a job interview."

"Where to mom?"

"At the Jade Palace."

He frozed up.

"No way. I get to meet the Furious Five? Cool."

He hurried up the steps.

"Lillian?"

"Yes?"

"How long have you been seeing my son?"

"Two months. Also he's very good in bed along with the rest of the girls."

"I don't need to know all of the details that happened in the bedroom."

Lillian lets out a small chuckle.

"How old are the other girls?"

"Let's see one is eighteen and two are nineteen and the other one is twenty-three. The last one turned twenty-one last night."

"Good grief Lillian."

"I know. I believe your son is the gods' gift to women."

"Lillian can you think of anything else besides him?"

"Nope."

"Figures."

Fenghuang sips her tea.

"Lillian, I can't believe it has been twenty-five years since I had tried to take the Jade Palace away from Master Oogway."

"It has been that long?"

"Yes it has. Right after I had lost the battle to him, I fled to the Northern Mountains. Master Rooster had already sought me out. He was my biggest supporter even when I did not believe in myself. He knew exactly where I was because it was the place where I would go on Saturdays. I told him not to come any closer when he found me. He said that he understood that my pride was the cause of my downfall. We talked for a few hours and Rooster said that he's not going to the Furious Five if I wasn't part of it."

"I see."

"It made me so happy. I kissed him unexpectedly and scooted back from him. I thought he would be mad at me. Instead he approaches me and kisses me back. We hugged each other and did not for what seemed an eternity. Night time before either one of us had realized it. I went into the forest and gathered up some big leaves and a nice bed for the both of us to sleep in. The next day we left the Northern Mountains. We spent two days traveling to the Valley of Calmness. We had little money that we picked up from the ground during our travel."

"Tell me more Fenghuang."

"Okay Lillian. We began to think that all hope was lost until a moose named Mr. Wang saw us. We told him that we left our old village. He asked us the reason why. We told him that it was too embarrassing. He agreed with our assessment. Mr. Wang took us to his farmhouse and we settled in the barn. He also invited us to dinner and we met his wife, Ms. Wang. They have been married for forty-four years. By the time we were finished, Mr. Wang kindly told us that we would get jobs at a steel mill. He told me and Rooster that he's an assistant manager.

"And then what Fenghuang?"

"The next day, we got up and made our way to the steel mill. We stayed in the office until the manager, Mr. Phong, came to greet us. The interview lasted two hours. We couldn't stop thinking about the interview. We could not sleep. Rooster was worrisome to no end. When midnight came, it stormed. A small drop of water hit Rooster's noggin. He jumped up like a cowardly chicken. He thought we were under attack. I assured him that we weren't. He calmed down. Rooster cuddled up next to me and we fell asleep. The morning sun arrived and I woke up. Mr. Wang opens the barn door and told me we got the job. I was so excited that I woke up Rooster. He squawked like a chicken. I hugged and whispered in his ear about the good news. He danced like a happy follow who had won the lottery. We got dressed and made our way to the steel mill. We made a fine first impression on that day. Three months later, we saved up a lot of money and moved out of the barn. We said goodbye to the Wangs and thanked them for their generosity. We traveled into the woods and found a small abandoned house on a hilltop. It wa a two-bedroom house that I liked. Master Rooster agreed with me. It took us four months to fix it up. After that we tried to have a child."

"Why is that?"

"Oogway hit my stomach so many times during our confrontation that I became sterile."

"Oh my goodness."

"This continued for a year and five months. Then one day, I came across a sign on a wall that read "Orphanage of Serenity." I followed the dirt road and when I had reached the end of that road, I saw the building. The caretaker was standing in front of the building and she saw me. She asked me what she could do for me. I told her that I wanted to adopt a child. The caretaker guided me through the rooms of the children that she had. It was a total of a hundred children that lived there. The caretaker rang a bell and blew a whistle. The children came running down the steps. All of them stood in a single file line. All of them were goats and bunnies and deers and foxes. Neither one of them suited my taste. I was about to give up until I saw a door that had a lock on it. Being an owl has its advantages. I heard a small cry coming from behind the door. I asked the caretaker what was inside that room. She did not answer. I asked her the second time and again she does not answer. I took out my feather blades and sliced the lock off the door handle. I opened the door and saw the most beautiful cub that I had ever laid my eyes on. The caretaker told me that the baby is nothing but a monster. I answered her that it was not a monster. She said that the children were so terrified of it that she locked it in a cage and covered the monster up with a blanket so no one would be able to see it. She could not cover it up today because the blanket was being washed and hung out to dry outside behind the building. I told her that I wanted it. She said that she doubted that the six month old would live past a year. That's right Lillian, the baby was a sick one indeed. I had wanted to beat her senseless, but the children were all right there watching. I forced a smile on to my lips and took the baby cub with me to the office. The caretaker rushed into the office and had given me the adoption papers. I wasted no time to sign them and told her that I would file a full police report about her. I was on my way to the front door and I sensed someone coming to me. It was the caretaker getting ready to whack me with a broomstick. I sliced the broomstick in half with my feather blades. She backed up ten feet away from me. I told her to remember what I had mentioned to her in the office."

"Really, Fenghuang?"

"Yes. I went to the police station and told the police chief what happened. I used my son as proof to show him the seriousness of the situation."

"What happened to the caretaker?"

"You would not believe it. She spent eleven years behind bars and the caretaker's own mother took care of the children in the orphanage."

"That's good."

"Thanks. Right after I went home, I put the baby on the sofa and fed him some milk that I had bought from the store. He chugged down the entire milk carton and he had a milk mustache on his lips. I picked him up and tapped his back; he burped so loud that it cracked one of my mirrors in the living room. I said hell no. I placed him on the sofa and he fell asleep. Three hours later, my husband walks through the front door and I showed him our son. I told him about the situation and he hugged me and thanked me for saving the child's life. On the second day of being parents, Rooster carried the baby and played with him. The baby does something unexpected; he peed on his own father. Rooster called my name and I flew downstairs. I saw him covered in urine and the baby just laughed. I tried my best not to laugh with him. Rooster hands him to me and went upstairs to go take a shower. I put the baby down and changed his diaper. The baby stuck his tongue out and I laughed. I nicknamed him lil' stinky. I put the down on the sofa and he fell asleep. Rooster was still upstairs taking and came downstairs with a towel on. We saw that our son was special in some way we named him-"

"Mom I am ready to go."

"Okay son the carriage is outside waiting for you."

"Thanks mom."

Fenghuang's son heads to the front door and opens it.

"Po?"

"Yes, Lillian?"

"No flirting with girls over there at the Jade Palace. You already have six of us. There is no need for a seventh member to be joining our club of pleasurable trysts. Okay?"

"I promise."

Lilian smiles and gets up to kiss the white tiger. It lasts for a while.

"Ahem Po your carriage?"

"Oh right. Bye mom and Lillian."

"Po don't forget. I will be waiting for you upstairs."

He smiles and heads out the door.

Po a kid that has done everything a child did

Lillian hopes her future husband stays a little kid

Fenghuang loves her son for what he is doing

Po goes to the job not knowing what is brewing

 **I am thinking that this would be a one-shot. If I can only get one review, I will put up another chapter. Thank you for your time.**


End file.
